L'Intendante du Gondor
by Dame Aeris
Summary: Aëris est la fille de l'Intendante du Gondor. Faramir est le fils de l'Intendant. Ils sont amoureux mais Aëris s'enfuit du jour au lendemain. Suivez ses péripéties et celles de son ancêtre.
1. Chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0**

**L'Intendante du Gondor**

**Résumé**

Aëris, fille de l'Intendante Aëstelle, la plus haute autorité après le Roi du Gondor, s'est enfuit du Gondor après la mort de sa mère. Faramir, fils de l'Intendant Dénéthor, la 3ème autorité du Royaume, essaie de comprendre pourquoi celle qu'il aimait est parti du jour au lendemain. Maintenant que Sauron a été vaincu, Aëris revient dans son Royaume mais y'a t-il encore une chance pour eux deux ?

**Disclamer**

Le Seigneur des Anneaux (personnages, lieux,...) appartient à Tolkien.

L'histoire est à moi !

**Pairing**

Faramir & Aëris

**Rating**

M

**Notes**

Réponses aux reviews: http/psyche.celeonet.fr/DameAeris/

* * *

**Indices de styles**

**N.d.a**

**(intervention de l'auteur)**

« parole »

_&pensée&_

_:conscience, petite voix… :_

'Mot inventé'

**Mot accentué**

_Rêves_

**_Flashback_**

_« Lettre »

* * *

_

**Indices d'écritures **

**Police**

Verdana

**Taille**

9

**Nombre de pages par chapitre (format Word-x/xème basé sur 1 page de 65 lignes)**

Chapitre 01 : 7853 caractères (1 page et 9/10ème)

Chapitre 02 : 6424 caractères (1 page et 6/10ème)

Chapitre 03 : 8871 caractères (2 pages et 1/6ème)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Arador, Prince du Gondor, se promenait dans les bois, non loin de Minas Tirith. Du haut de ses 9 ans, le prince était tout à fait un fort beau garçon, qui s'embellirait avec l'âge et deviendrait sans doute un homme très convoité. Cependant, tout mignon qu'il était, Arador s'ennuyait. Il avait semé les valets de son père, et s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit quelques clapotis, provoqué par une baignade. Ne résistant pas, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Dans un petite rivière, au cœur même de la forêt, se baignait une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau bronzée. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence car elle regarda dans sa direction et lui lança

« Voyeur ! Va t-en, avant que je ne me fâche ! » Arador sembla surpris d'avoir été repéré mais eut un petit rictus ironique, sachant que si elle voulait attrapé ses armes, elle devrait sortir de l'eau. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce qu'un grand jet d'eau arrive sur lui et le propulse à 15 mètres de l'endroit où il était. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de ses émotions et se relever, la jeune fille avait enfilé ses vêtements et tenait le jeune prince à sa merci, la pointe de son épée étant sur la gorge d'Arador.

« Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir si facilement ? »

« Je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! »

« Te lâcher ? Mais je ne te retient pas que je sache ! » Arador pesta.

« Enlève cette épée outre de ma gorge ! Ou je te ferais décapiter ! » La jeune fille rit.

« Toi ? Me faire décapiter ? Homme stupide ! Je pourrais te tuer à l'instant sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi, alors je te conseille de fermer cette mignonne petite bouche. » Des appels se firent entendre, on cherchait le prince. « Tu es chanceux, petit prince, je te laisse pour l'instant mais si je t'y reprends, gare à toi ! » La jeune fille rengaina son épée et partit rapidement. Tellement vite qu'Arador se demandait si ce n'était pas une elfe…

* * *

Le roi regardait son fils d'un œil amusé. Celui-ci avait accouru immédiatement à lui et lui avait expliqué sa mésaventure. Qu'il se soit éloigné de sa garde (alors que le roi le lui avait interdit) et qu'il ait regardé une jeune fille dans son bain (sans son accord), ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

« … et alors elle m'a tenu en garde avec son épée et quand je lui ai dit que je pourrais la faire décapiter, elle a rit de moi ! Je suis le Prince ! Personne ne rit de moi ! Alors, quand elle entendu les voix, elle m'a dit que j'étais chanceux et que la prochaine fois, elle ne me raterai pas ! Est-ce que je peux organiser une battue pour la retrouver ? » La roi haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ? »

« Mais Père ! Elle s'est moqué de moi ! »

« Et ? Arador, tu ne peux sûrement pas imaginé que je te laisserai faire quoi que ce soit à cette jeune fille ? Tu te rends compte qu'elle avait chaque droit de te donner une leçon et elle a été particulièrement gentille ! Ta mère m'a obligé à rentrer au palais nu comme au jour de ma naissance parce que je suis aller la voir dans son bain avant notre mariage. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Si Arador, ça l'est ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton titre de Prince pour jouer les voyeurs ! De plus, tu m'as désobéi et pour cela tu seras puni ! » Le Prince regardait son père dans le choc.

« Tu aideras Joachim, l'écuyer. Il se fait vieux et a besoin d'aide. Durant un mois. » Arador était congelé dans l'horreur. Devoir nettoyer les écuries. Son père ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

* * *

Le mois était passé à toute vitesse. Arador avait appris à s'occuper des chevaux et il avait aimé cela. Joachim était un vieil écuyer qui avait passé toute sa vie avec les chevaux. Quand Arador lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas, Joachim lui avait dit qu'il avait des petits-enfants à gâter. Puisque il n'y avait plus de punition, Arador retourna dans les bois. Ce mois lui avait appris a être plus humble et à s'apercevoir que chacun était important pour que le Royaume prospère sans à-coups. Il retrouva rapidement la rivière et scruta dans tous les coins. Peut-être était-elle parti ? Il s'adossa à un arbre pour attendre.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour me faire décapiter, petit prince. » Arador se leva et chercha de partout. « Là-haut, petit prince. » Il leva la tête et la vit.

« Non, je suis venu m'excuser. J'ai eu un comportement indigne. » La jeune fille se leva, donnant à Arador une vue imprenable puis sauta pour rejoindre le jeune garçon qui avait une certaine nuance de rose sur les joues.

« Excuses acceptées mais si tu recommences sans m'avoir demandé la permission, gare à toi ! »

« D'accord. »

« Alors maintenant dis-moi petit prince, que veux-tu faire ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es juste venu pour t'excuser ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester au palais à compter l'argent que tu soutires aux pauvres familles du Gondor. »

« Hé ! Je n'ai jamais soutirer d'argent à n'importe qui ! Et mon père non plus ! »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu ! Pas plus tard qu'hier… »

« Alors ce sont des mensonges ! » Elle lui attrapa la main puis couru en le forçant à la suivre.

« Au fait, je suis Aënielle. » Dit-elle puis après quelques minutes elle stoppa, Arador se cognant contre elle puis elle le força à s'agenouiller pour regarder à travers les buissons. Le Trésorier du Gondor se tenait là, avec ses hommes.

« L'Impôt est maintenant à 30 pour cent de vos revenus. »

« Monseigneur, s'il vous plaît, c'est beaucoup trop. Nous avons à peine de quoi rembourser nos prêts… »

« Alors il ne fallait pas en prendre… Votre fille pourrait me laisser fermer les yeux sur vos dettes envers le Royaume. » La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15-16 ans, était apeuré. Arador, quant à lui, serrait ses poings. Ce traître, cette abomination, non seulement augmentait l'Impôt sans la permission du Roi, mais il devait sans mettre plein les poches puisque la caisse royale se contentait des 10 pour cent. En plus, il osait utilisait son statut pour assouvir ses pulsions libidineuses. Alors là, il n'allait pas le laisser passer ! Foi d'Arador. Il se leva, suivi d'Aënielle et prit sa voix la plus princière.

« Qui vous a donné le droit d'agir ainsi, Trésorier ? »

« Mon Prince… Je… Je ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres… »

« Obéir aux ordres ? L'Impôt n'a jamais dépassé et ne dépassera jamais les 10 pour cent. Et vous vouliez prendre cette jeune fille pour esclave ! Je ne vous le permettrez pas ! Attendez que le Roi entendent parler de ceci et vous serez châtier comme le mécréant que vous êtes ! » Le Trésorier laissa tomber le masque.

« Et qui crois-tu être ? Il n'y a personne ici pour te sauver, stupide gamin insolent. Ces hommes sont tous à ma solde ! TUEZ-LE ! » Aënielle se posta devant lui, paumes ouvertes, chantant une étrange litanie. Des racines vinrent s'emmêler aux pieds des soldats et les bloquèrent efficacement en les ligotant. Le Trésorier subit le même sort. Arador n'en crût pas ses yeux. Elle contrôlait l'eau (il se rappelait encore de la surprise qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré) mais aussi la Terre et là, la lumière jaillit dans son esprit. Les Aërides, les Protecteurs de la Nature. Même les Elfes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Arador obligea l'un des enfants à se rendre à Minas Tirith, avec son collier, pour expliquer la situation au Roi. Le jeune garçon monta sur l'unique cheval de la maison et parti en direction de la cité de Pierre. Une heure plus tard, le Roi et sa Garde arrivèrent. Quand Arador et Aënielle, accompagnés par les Woods (les fermiers qu'ils avaient sauvé), racontèrent ce qui s'était passé, la colère du Roi fût mémorable. Tous allèrent directement aux cachots et y resteraient très très longtemps. Après avoir présenté ses excuses pour ne pas avoir vu la véritable nature du Trésorier, le roi, Arador, Aënielle et la Garde rentrèrent au château.

* * *

Après avoir partagé le repas du soir, ils se rendirent au petit salon où le roi prit la parole.

« Mon fils pense que vous êtes une Aëride, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, votre Majesté. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous viviez dans la forêt proche de Minas Tirith. Il me semblait que les Aërides avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu. »

« Nous vivions caché, certes mais nous n'avons jamais quitté cette Terre. »

« Vivions ? »

« Je suis la dernière représentant de mon peuple. Il a été exterminé il y a deux ans. » Le roi et Arador la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Lors de notre fête qui s'appelle La Communion, un poison a été versé dans nos boissons sacrées. J'étais moi-même en retard pour le début de cérémonie, quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient tous agonisants et je n'ai pu en sauver aucun… »

« Qui a pu faire cela ? » S'exclama Arador.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Aënielle, je voulais vous demander, accepteriez-vous la place laisser vacante par le Trésorier ? »

« MOI ? TRESORIERE ? Etes-vous fou ? » Le roi rit doucement.

« Non et ce n'est pas vraiment une place de trésorière mais plutôt d'Intendante. Vous serez chargé du bien-être du peuple et si l'une des décision de l'Intendant vous déplaît, vous pouvez y mettre votre veto. Comme pour l'Intendant, vos enfants prendront la place lorsque vous déciderez de vous retirez. Alors ? » Aënielle regarda successivement le roi et son fils, soupira et accepta. Arador sauta de joie et l'enlaça avant de se reprendre. Le roi rit de la gène de son fils et fit préparer les documents officiels. Le Gondor avait une Protectrice.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Message de l'auteur**

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à cette adresse

http/psyche.celeonet.fr/DameAeris/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat1&id1

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Maman ! Je vous en prie ! » Aëstelle, Intendante du Gondor, regardait avec tendresse sa fille de 16 ans, rouge comme une tomate mûre.

« Voyons Aëris ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée ! » Aëris souffla de mécontentement. Ce que sa mère pouvait être têtue ! _: Mais elle n'est pas une Aëride de feu pour rien :_ songea Aëris. Celle-ci regarda sa mère, elle était encore jeune et très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, avec des mèches rouge, courtoisie de son élément. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun chaud, qui vous faisait tout de suite sentir à l'aise. Courtoisie de l'élément Terre qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, bien qu'il ne soit pas son élément de naissance. Elle avait une peau brune et un port royal. Aëris était quelqu'un de réfléchi et de posé, en opposition à sa mère qui avait le tempérament du feu. Cela venait surtout du fait qu'elle était une Aëride d'air et que son second élément était l'eau. Elle en avait d'ailleurs les yeux bleus océan. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère mais lisses avec des mèches blondes-argentées. Sa peau était légèrement plus pâle que celle de sa mère.

« Maman ! Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi : de l'amitié ! Point final ! »

« Je te dis que non ! Que tu peux être têtue ma fille ! » Aëris renifla.

« Il faut croire que je le tient de vous. » La seconde chose que Aëstelle ne supportait pas chez sa fille (après son caractère de cochon) était le vouvoiement. Etre la fille de l'Intendante ne relevait pas d'une partie de plaisir mais en privé, elle pouvait être plus détendue.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ? Hm ? Je crois qu'il s'entraîne avec son frère. Tu peux toujours demander à son frère s'il voit quelqu'un ou s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, puisque tu ne veux pas lui demander. » Aëris grimaça.

« Je vais faire ça. Ils devraient avoir bientôt terminé… » Aëris sortit, nerveuse comme jamais. Aëstelle se dépêcha d'aller voir Dénéthor. Son dernier décret ne passerait pas.

* * *

Le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent s'arrêta, signe que les duellistes avaient finis. 

« Tu as fait d'énormes progrès Faramir. Tu seras un grand chef de bataille. » Faramir sourit.

« Pas autant que toi, Boromir… »

« Balivernes, je suis un soldat mais pas un tacticien. Tu es les deux, si l'on devait s'affronter réellement, je ne gagnerai pas… »

« Père n'est pas de cet avis. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de Père. Il n'y connaît rien, toutes ces années à gouverner le Gondor en l'absence de notre Roi l'a rendu présomptueux… »

« Oui, mais Dame Aëstelle veille au grain, heureusement. Si Père devait gouverner seul… » Il frissonna.

« Oui, et Aëris se montre une digne successeur… » dit Boromir en taquinant son jeune frère. Et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à la jeune fille. Leurs caractères étaient quasiment identiques. Ils étaient tous les deux des gens de réflexion et si Faramir était plutôt docile, cherchant à contenter tout le monde, Aëris pouvait sortir des remarques aussi froides et mordantes que la glace et ne s'en privait pas. Il aimait énormément ce trait de caractère chez la future Intendante. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas Faramir ? » dit-il doucement.

« Oui… Mais elle ne m'aimera jamais, elle a besoin d'un homme fort, pas de quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Tu es fort Faramir, à ta manière. Peu de personne pourrait supporter ce que tu as du vivre avec Père sans tenter de le tuer… » Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant leur prénom. Aëris s'avançait vers eux.

* * *

« Faramir ! Boromir ! » Aëris s'avança vers eux en courant. « Comment allez-vous ? » 

« Très bien ma chère. » Répondit Boromir.

« En pleine forme. » Dit Faramir. « Que nous l'honneur de la visite de la future Intendante. » Aëris plissa le nez, elle n'aimait pas que Faramir lui rappelle son rôle. Et Faramir adorait voir cette petite mimique sur son visage d'habitude si stoïque.

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir voir les deux hommes les plus beaux du Gondor. Beaucoup tueraient pour être à ma place. » Les taquina t-elle.

« Non effectivement… Et nous sommes ravi d'avoir la visite de la plus belle fille du Gondor ! » Répliqua Boromir.

« Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur Boromir ! D'ailleurs je dois te parler quelques minutes en privé, si tu veux bien… » finit-elle timidement. Elle n'osait plus regarder Boromir. Ils reconnurent les signes qu'ils avaient vu avant sur d'autres filles du Gondor. C'est l'attitude que prenaient toutes les jeunes qui essayaient de séduire Boromir. Faramir était furieux et déçu.

_:Evidemment ! Toujours Boromir, le brave et fort Boromir. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Elle ne m'aimera jamais :_

« Je m'en allais de toute manière. » Faramir replia ses affaires et les rangea avec soin. Bien que certains de ces mouvements trahissaient sa fureur contenue. Il se dirigea vers la Grotte Glacée, peut-être que le froid l'aiderait à se calmer.

Boromir regarda son frère s'éloignait avec tristesse, aussi décida t-il de prendre les devants.

« Ecoute Aëris, tu es une très bonne amie mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Tu seras sûrement déçu et triste mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, un homme bien qui t'aimera… »

« De quoi parles-tu Boromir ? » Il la regarda avec perplexité. « Je voulais juste te demander si tu savais quel type de femme aimait Faramir. »

« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? » Elle le regarda comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

« Pour qu'il me rejette ? Es-tu fou ? »

« Il vient tout juste de me dire qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Il est parti furieux parce qu'il pense que tu m'aimes, moi ! »

« Présomptueux ! Tu es sûr qu'il m'aime ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je t'adore Romi ! Je vais aller le trouver ! » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et couru vers la Grotte Glacée, certaine de trouver Faramir là-bas.

* * *

La Grotte Glacée était, comme son l'indique, une grotte où se trouve toujours des stalactites et des stalagmites et où l'eau est toujours gelée. Cependant, pour ceux qui avaient creusé un peu plus profondément, il y avait une source d'eau chaude, loin à l'intérieur de la Grotte. C'est là que Faramir et Aëris allaient se baignaient enfants. Et c'est là qu'il revenait quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se déshabilla, posa ses vêtements sur un rocher et plongea dans l'eau chaude et bienfaisante. Il pleura en silence, car il savait qu'elle était l'unique pour lui. 

Aëris entra dans la Grotte et se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à la source d'eau chaude. Il était là, se laissant allait à sa tristesse, ce qui renforça la conviction d'Aëris. Elle se déshabilla et entra silencieusement dans l'eau chaude. Maîtriser le vent et l'eau y aidait bien. Elle entoura alors Faramir de ses bras, qui était dos à elle.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Faramir ? » Faramir était gêné par la proximité de sa bien-aimée.

« Je… Ce n'est rien du tout Aëris, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Boromir ? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit mis dans la tête que j'étais amoureuse de lui. » Le cœur de Faramir manqua un battement.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Je l'aime comme un frère et la vue était assez drôle parce qu'avant que j'ai pu lui demandé quoi que ce soit, il a commencé à dire que j'étais comme une bonne amie, rien de plus que je serai sans doute tellement déçu mais que je trouverai quelqu'un de bien mieux etc etc… Alors que ma question n'avait rien à voir avec lui. » Faramir s'autorisa un sourire.

« Qu'elle était donc cette question ? »

« Je voulais savoir, si j'avais une chance avec son petit frère… » lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille. Il se retourna prestement.

« Moi ? » Elle renifla.

« Non, le 3ème fils de Dénéthor ! » Elle roula des yeux. « Bien évidemment t… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Faramir l'embrassait. Après un long moment, ils sortirent de l'eau et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur une surface plane du sol et s'endormirent, un sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Message de l'auteur**

Mais réponses aux revieux sont toujours sur mon site (dont vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio) et attention, ce chapitre débute par une scène érotique. Les petits vont au dodo maintenant! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que Faramir et Aëris étaient ensemble. Boromir était heureux que son petit frère ait quelqu'un dans sa vie d'aussi aimable qu'Aëris. Aëstelle était elle aussi ravi. Sa fille était plus heureuse et plus enjouée depuis qu'elle voyait le jeune homme. Les amoureux étaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le lit d'Aëris. Ils étaient épuisés mais heureux. Faramir se souvint de la première fois où il avait fait l'amour à sa fiancée.

_**Depuis 8 mois et demi, Faramir était sur un petit nuage que même son père n'arrivait à défaire. Il sortait de l'entraînement quotidien avec son frère et se dirigeait vers les appartements de sa belle. Celle-ci était assise devant le petit bureau, triant des papiers pour sa mère. Elle releva la tête et sourit.**_

_**« Bonjour amour, comment c'était ? » Elle se leva et embrassa son amoureux.**_

_**« Très bien, ma douce. »**_

_**« J'ai fait préparé le bain pour toi. Profites-en pour te détendre pendant que je termine ces papiers. » Faramir déposa des baisers papillons dans le cou de sa compagne, qui rit doucement, et s'en alla à la salle de bains. Il se dévêtit et plongea dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante. Les séances étaient de plus en plus difficiles et sans ces bains, ses muscles le feraient souffrirent depuis longtemps. Il se savonna, lava ses cheveux puis se rinça. Il resta encore un petit moment dans le bain avant de sortir. Il se sécha puis Aëris entra.**_

_**« Bien ! Prêt pour le petit massage ? »**_

_**« Tu sais que c'est quand tu le souhaites ! » Faramir s'installa sur le lit (sur le ventre) et Aëris le chevaucha afin de se mettre bien en parallèle pour optimiser les effets du massage. Elle prit la crème et commença à l'étaler sur tout le dos avant de commencer à masser. Faramir soupira de bonheur. Il pouvait très vite devenir habitué à cette vie. Cela lui semblait comme un rêve. Il se tendit soudain. Et si ça ne durait pas ?**_

_**« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »**_

_**« Rien de bien important mon ange. »**_

_**« Ne me ment pas Faramir ! Etant donné ton niveau de crispation, cela devait beaucoup de tracasser. Alors, dis-moi ! » Faramir soupira.**_

_**« J'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour je me réveille et que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un rêve. Peur que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés. » Aëris sourit doucement.**_

_**« Mon amour, ne t'en fait pas. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'aime, plus que ma vie. » Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et Faramir se retourna. Il la regarda, comme si c'était une déesse à vénérer. Il l'embrassa. Aëris gémit et Faramir accentua ses baisers. Ils devinrent vite passionnés et Faramir déshabilla sa douce. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des caresses subtiles et légères mais à ce moment précis, tout ce que les deux voulaient, s'étaient s'unir et ne faire qu'un. Faramir fit basculer Aëris et se positionna sur elle. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis le cou et descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il prit en bouche la pointe qui commençait à se dresser et la lécha et la mordilla jusqu'à elle soit faite puis passa à l'autre sein qui connut rapidement le même sort. Aëris gémissait et frissonnait de partout. Faramir descendit encore et embrassa l'intimité de sa compagne. Il s'étonna de trouver cette partie du corps complètement imberbe. Aëris sentit que Faramir s'était arrêté et le regarda. Elle se douta de ce qu'il se demandait.**_

_**« Les Aërides sont toujours imberbes. A part les cheveux, les sourcils et les cils, bien entendu. » Faramir rougit.**_

_**« Je ne voulais pas te gêner. »**_

_**« Tu ne me gênes pas voyons. C'est dans notre sang. Il paraît que les premiers Aërides étaient totalement imberbes. Puis certains se sont mélangés aux elfes, gagnant les cheveux et autres mais bon, les elfes ne sont pas le summum du barbu aussi. Faramir et Aëris rirent. Si nous avons des enfants, ils seront tout aussi imberbe. Même les hommes. Elle lui sourit doucement en disant cette phrase. Elle s'imaginait déjà porter les enfants de Faramir. Celui-ci l'embrassa et reparti à l'exploration de sa compagne. Il embrassa les lèvres intimes, récoltant des frissons et des soupirs de bien-être. Puis donna quelques coups de langues qui firent encore plus d'effets. Fort de sa découverte, il continua à lécher et embrasser son intimité jusqu'à son corps se soit arquer à l'ampleur de sa jouissance. Il remonta promptement vers elle, et elle l'embrassa, goûtant ainsi sa propre saveur avant d'inverser les rôles. Elle fit subir à Faramir ce qu'il lui a fait subir et quand elle arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe, Faramir ne put retenir un sifflement d'approbation. Aëris commença à lécher le bout et à embrasser la virilité de Faramir sur toute sa longueur. Quand elle le sentit suffisamment dur, elle commença à le mettre en bouche. Par petits bouts d'abord puis de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entier en elle. Faramir grognait et balbutiait des mots sans suite. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, avant qu'il ne jouisse puis décida qu'aujourd'hui serait le grand jour. Faramir, qui se sentait tout d'un coup délaissé, regarda fixement sa compagne.**_

_**« Es-tu sûre ? »**_

_**« Oui ! Viens, Faramir. » Faramir devint tout à coup très nerveux. Les gâteries étaient une chose, l'acte en lui-même en été un autre. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et commença à la pénétrer lentement. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes mais le força à continuer. Quand il fut à l'intérieur d'elle complètement, il resta un moment sans bouger. Aëris prit les devant et commença un lent mouvement qui gagna en intensité quelques minutes plus tard. La suite ne fut que soupirs, gémissements et amour partagé.**_

Faramir regardait sa tendre moitié qui dormait. Il l'aimait tellement. Faramir réfléchissait depuis un petit bout de temps à sa relation avec Aëris et finalement, il prit sa décision. Il se lova encore un peu plus contre elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

« Dénéthor ! » L'Intendant du Gondor se retourna vers l'Intendante. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Rien de plus que ce qu'il y a écrit. Cette loi serait bénéfique pour le Gondor. » Elle lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Bénéfique ? BENEFIQUE ? Ce serait la ruine du Gondor ! Je ne le tolérerai pas Dénéthor ! »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes ! Le Gondor doit retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Cette loi est parfaite. »

« Le Gondor resplendira de nouveau quand le Roi sera de retour ! »

« Il peut très bien ne jamais revenir ! »

« Il reviendra Dénéthor ! Soyez-en certain ! »

« Il doit probablement se cacher quelque part comme un pleutre… »

« Taisez-vous Dénéthor ! Vous êtes le pleutre dans l'histoire, vous cachant derrière votre statut d'Intendant pour abuser de votre pouvoir ! Quand le Roi sera de retour, nous verrons alors ce qu'il fera de vous une fois que je lui aurait parler. »

« Vous ne serez peut-être plus en vie à ce moment-là. » murmura t-il

« Est-ce une menace Dénéthor ? »

« Juste une constatation, cela fait des décennies que le Roi aurait dû être de retour. »

« Et je serai sans doute encore là car, comme vous le savez, nous sommes dotés d'une vie longue. Méfiez-vous Dénéthor, ne me provoquez pas. Le feu sera votre perte. » Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard puis Dénéthor abdiqua et Aëstelle sourit narquoisement.

« Cette loi ne passera pas Dénéthor, tenez-vous-le pour dit ! » Elle sortit de la salle, laissant un Dénéthor maudissant derrière elle.

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis l'incident entre Aëstelle et Dénéthor et celui-ci était suspicieusement calme. Faramir revenait d'un bijoutier avec Boromir.

« Et si elle ne veut pas ? » Boromir roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas ? »

« Si elle ne m'aimait pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si elle t'aime ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ses yeux brillent quand elle te regarde. » Faramir jouait avec la boite dans sa poche. Il soupira. Qui a dit que c'était facile de se déclarer ? Le soir même, Faramir avait arrangé un dîner en tête-à-tête avec Aëris. Il avait d'ores et déjà Aëstelle de son côté. La jeune fille fut surprise de tant d'attentions. Faramir était quelqu'un de doux mais il ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments.

« Quelle agréable surprise ! C'est pour moi tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr ma douce. » Ils mangèrent un délicieux repas et au moment du dessert, Faramir se leva, s'approcha d'Aëris et posa un genou à terre.

« Aëris, ma douce, je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Le veux-tu aussi ? » Il ouvrit le petit coffret contenant la plus belle bague qu'Aëris ait vu. Elle était en argent, entrelacé de fils d'or. Deux pierres formaient un cœur, d'un côté un saphir, bleu comme les yeux d'Aëris et de l'autre une émeraude, verte comme les yeux de Faramir. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage.

« OUI ! oui, oui et mille fois oui ! » Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Une fois calmé, il lui passa la bague au doigt et Aëris souriait béatement en la contemplant. Autant dire que cette nuit-là, ils s'exercèrent pour leur nuit de noces.

Le lendemain, Aëris sautillait de joie jusqu'à la maison familiale. En effet, bien qu'elles aient des chambres dans le château, la maison familiale était un lieu de repos et de ressourcement. D'ailleurs, étant dimanche, Aëris allait rejoindre sa mère. Son futur mariage n'était pas la seule chose qui la faisait sourire. Bien que, c'était l'une des suites logique au mariage, un peu en avance. Elle tournait au coin de la rue quand un sentiment de vertige la prit. Elle ne l'avait senti qu'une fois auparavant, quand sa grand-mère était morte, laissant ainsi aux deux autres Aërides ses qualifications élémentaires. En effet, quand un Aëride mourrait, ces pouvoirs étaient partagés entre ses descendants restant. Les éléments étaient les suivants : feu, eau, air, terre, lumière, ténèbres, foudre et glace. Avec un élément dominant et un secondaire. Et quand un Aëride naissait, il avait l'un des éléments en surplus chez ses parents. Aëris avait hérité de la glace et de la lumière mais ils étaient indisponibles car ce n'était pas ses éléments naturels. Et en ce moment, elle sentait les autres éléments venir en elle. Elle tenta le dénie car sa mère ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore. Elle couru jusqu'à la maison et entra. Elle poussa un long cri d'effroi avant de se retourner vers la personne qu'elle sentait derrière elle. Une heure plus tard, les affaires personnelles étaient emballés et Aëris regardait tristement la maison qui était la sienne avant de jeter une torche à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle galopait aussi vite que possible pour sortir de Minas Tirith et du Gondor. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa maison d'enfance brûler dans les flammes, sachant que le corps sans vie de l'Intendante Aëstelle, sa mère, s'y trouvait. Les larmes coulèrent librement et un dernier mot « adieu » fut jeté à la cité de pierre qui lui était dorénavant interdite.


End file.
